Winter
by Ohh la la love
Summary: ¿Qué calentará más? ¿Una taza de café, unos simples guantes o las manos de Trunks Briefs?


**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de la gran mente de Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

**|| WINTER ||**

* * *

_TruPan_

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_ Coffee_

* * *

Estaba tan asquerosamente frío que a Pan le sorprendía que por más que frotara sus manos, estás no respondieran como deberían. Por algún motivo, el invierno se estaba adelantando, causando que la cuidad se fuera conviertiendo en un congelador gigante. Absolutamente todos vestían abrigados, con sus típicas chamarras y bufandas. Pan no era la excepción, sólo que esta lucía un poco más ligera que los demás. Se quería sentir más saiyajin, queriendo demostrar que una simple ventisca fresca no podía con ella. Las consecuencias eran obvias, se le congelaban hasta los huesos y sólo se estaba limitando a frotar sus manos de vez en cuando, a ocultas de sus compañeros de escuela.

Iban en un autobús camino a una de las más grandes empresas del planeta: Capsule Corp. Era un viaje escolar obligatorio por parte de la preparatoria, a la cual asistía, para que conocieran cómo funciona la compañía, y que los alumnos del último grado, se dieran una idea de cómo sería su vida cuando laboren. A Pan no le emocionaba. Si bien conocía a los dueños, no era especialmente cercana a ellos. Tal vez había hablado más con Bulma, teniendo una buena impresión de ella, pero con Trunks en pocas ocasiones cruzó palabra y ni que decir de la Princesa, a quien apenas sabía que existía. Si no tenía interés en conocerlos más allá de las fiestas a las que debía asistir de vez en cuando, mucho menos quería conocer su empresa. ¿Para qué? Ella ya tenía decidida su vida: ser una guerrera.

Ser la saiyajin más fuerte y dejar nuevas técnicas como parte de su legado. Tener enormes batallas con su abuelo y Piccolo. Ganarle a Uub para demostrarle que ella ya no era una niña.

Veía su vida a futuro y era buena. Estar en una empresa, en una oficina viéndose bonita, mientras todos son felices por su fortuna de laborar y ganar dinero, cuando otros no lo hacían, no era la vida que deseaba.

Sin embargo, aun con sus diecisiete años, era una menor de edad que dependía de sus padres. Unos padres que podrían localizarla con facilidad, si intentaba escapar para ser independiente. Y aparte, eran unos padres que querían lo mejor para ella. Que querían que tuvieran una vida normal como ellos, que contando con la capacidad de ser unos guerreros poderosos, preferían actuar como simples humanos. Muy en el interior, Pan estaba resentida con ellos por ese motivo. Por no comprender que la normalidad no se encontraba en su sangre. Por querer meterla a un mundo donde no encajaba. Pan estaba resentida porque querían convertirla en alguien que no era.

El autobús llevaba detenido más de quince minutos en el tráfico. Los adolescentes asomaban sus cabezas al frente para ver si ocurría algo. Y si pasaba, recientemente una carambola provocó que el paso se cerrara y que el autobús quedara en medio, sin la posibilidad de poder salir. Se escucharon como las sirenas sonaran, y enseguida, todos comenzaron a cuchichear. Los alumnos sacaron sus móviles y se dispusieron a perder el tiempo en las redes sociales de moda.

Varios minutos después, los demás automovilistas salieron de sus carros cansados de esperar por alguna respuesta para al fin avanzar. Nadie sabía la hora para irse y eso estaba desesperando a una siempre impaciente Pan, quien ya después de media hora, se puso de pie y camino hacía el maestro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero bajarme— el maestro se acomodó sus anteojos.

—Vuelva a su lugar, Son. De este bus sólo nos bajaremos en Capsule Corp y en la escuela cuando regresemos.

Pan frunció el ceño. Con ese maestro ya sabía que no podía tratar. Si bien entendía que él tenía la responsabilidad de todos los alumnos, le molestaba que parte de la negativa fuera porque ella ya habían tenido ciertos roces al ser tan impertinente.

¡Y el maldito frío!

—Hay una cafetería cruzando la calle. Sólo quiero ir por uno— intentó pedir en un tono amable, demasiado fingido.

—Lo siento. Nadie baja de aquí.

—Sólo quiero un café. — El maestro le negó con la cabeza, causando que Pan se molestara más.

¡Cómo odiaba en especial a ese profesor! Era de esos que desde el primer día escogen a un alumno para amargarles su vida escolar, y se ensañaban con el de cualquier problema personal. Su víctima de ese año, por supuesto era ella, ¿quién más tenía ese suerte? Lo peor era que no se dejaba y le respondía en cada oportunidad que tenía. Se podría decir que, por él, Pan sacó su peor lado, pues hasta la fecha, no había tenido problemas con los maestros. No era la gran genio como su padre a edad, pero tampoco era una mala alumna.

—Necesito un café. Entienda que no se verá bien que una de sus alumnas se muera congelada.

—No será una gran pérdida para la escuela.

Los alumnos pararon su bullicio, atentos a lo que ella fuera a responder. No era la primera vez que peleaban y aun se sorprendían que a pesar del enorme miedo que la chica inspiraba al enojarse, el maestro seguía provocándola.

La chica de cabello negro elevó una ceja ante el último comentario. Llamó la atención de todos, y estos esperaban tranquilos que iniciara una disputa para desaburrirse. Por supuesto que Pan no iba ser el espectáculo y el chisme del día. Si iban de hablar de ella al menos que fuera por algo bueno, y no por portarse como una niña caprichosa, aunque se podía decir que lo era.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, se acercó a la puerta del autobús y la abrió, ante los ojos furiosos del maestro de cabello afro, que le pedía al conductor que cerrara la puerta para que no se saliera.

La chica metió las manos a las bolsas de su suéter y camino sin pena, dejando a su maestro atrás, quien prefería quedarse en el autobús antes que algún otro se le escapara. Por suerte para él, Pan ya tenía la fama de saltarse clases de vez en cuando.

Caminó segura hasta la cruzar la calle y entrar a esa famosa cafetería de prestigio. No era su cafetería favorita, pero al menos cumpliría con el objetivo de darle un poco de calor.

No sabe con exactitud en que momento comenzó con esa tendencia de beber café. A lo mejor tuvo que ver con su necesidad de verse mayor. Tendría sentido si lo pensaba. Le angustiaba llegar a los dieciocho y aun seguir teniendo esa apariencia tan infantil, que llegaba a asfixiarla. ¿Pero cómo combatir contra eso, teniendo unos padres sobreprotectores, unos abuelos consentidores y un par de amigos tan amorosos mayores que ella? Tal vez, la única persona que ella valora más que a cualquiera, era a Piccolo, pues a pesar de no dejar de llamarla mocosa, le gustaba que a la hora de pelear, él la golpeara y regañara sin miedo. Piccolo, el único hombre que la quería ver madurar. Y aunque su relación se podría percibir como distante, el namekusein la apreciaba tanto como a Gohan. ¿Cómo no iba a quererla si era parte de él? Al menos ella era mayor reto que su padre. No tenía el potencial del hibrido, pero tenía mucho más anhelo por superarse. Necesitaba más entrenamiento, y eso lo emocionaba. Al igual que emocionaba a Goku, sólo que este último le costaba ponerse estricto con su única nieta.

Terminó comprando un café fuerte para intentar relajarse. Ahora con el café en las manos, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Volver amargarse entrando al autobús junto con el maestro que parecía odiarla desde que la vio? Maldijo entre dientes y mejor se sentó en el primer asiento que tuvo enfrente. Se sentó sin mirar si alguien más ocupaba esa mesa, y menos dándose cuenta que era una cara familiar.

El hombre de la mesa, quien anteriormente jugaba con su celular, sonrió burlón al percatarse de quién era la muchacha que fruncía el entrecejo y hablaba entre dientes. La pequeña Pan. En ese día, ese calificativo ya no le quedaba.

Si la gente supiera la edad que ambos tenían, se darían cuenta de la gran diferencia. Pero Trunks Briefs aparentaba una edad menor, y verlo vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra azul sencilla, lo hacían lucir como alguien mucho más joven. Y la distraída de Pan que no notaba su presencia, al tiempo que varias clientes le dirigía alguna mirada coqueta. ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar de ella? Pan nunca mostraba su interés por los hombres.

—Señorita— habló Trunks, dejando su celular en la mesa.

Pan no soltaba su café, cuyo recipiente estaba adornado con motivos navideños, ignorando que era llamada. El hombre sonrió de lado, al ver que la muchacha se concentraba en algo más. Era obvio que debía estar en la escuela. Tenía la misma edad de su hermana, y al igual que ella, seguramente se había saltado alguna clase para salir con alguien más. Pero, ¿quién era él para regañarlas?

—¿No deberías estar en clase?

Finalmente la chica volteo, sorprendida por el rostro de quien le hablaba. Sí, el hombre se reía de ella, al ver que está se sonrojaba. Estaban exactamente en la misma situación: evadiendo responsabilidades y tomando un café.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Si ven errores de ortografía o gramatica, no duden en avisarme. Igual por si los personajes quedaron OOC. _

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer._


End file.
